The Temptation of Another
by Orlando's Gurl
Summary: Hermione is happily in love with Harry, but will living with Draco change that?....I suck at summaries but i've been told the stories good by a great sorce so plese R&R, thank you
1. Default Chapter

A/N- I decided I didn't like my old fic, it was boring, and wasn't me, so I started over. I'm sorry, but this will be much better, I hope, and I will not abandon it.\  
  
BTW- Anything in these ~~ are thoughts   
  
*************************************************  
  
This year was starting out so well for Hermione she was popular, she was head girl, and she has Harry's girlfriend. Well, she was popular with every one but the Slytherins, since she did help with the death of Voldermort. People started to really like her, not like they didn't like her befor, just now they got to know. She found out she was Head Girl when she got her letter from Hogwarts about her supplies. She had yet to find out Head Boy, but it was probably someone she liked. She knew it wasn't Ron or Harry because they both said nothing when they celebrated her news. Harry had asked her out over the summer, so not a lot of people knew about them. Since then they hadn't seen much of each other, damn those Dursleys!  
  
******************************************************  
  
When she arrived at KingsCross she was so excited to see Harry. She had like him for so long, since 4th year to be exact. When he had asked her out she almost fainted. It was a dream come true, Hermione was so happy to be with him finally. She couldn't wait to spend the year with him.  
  
  
  
The first thing she wanted to do was see Harry, but she had to go see what her head duties were. When she walked in to the car, specified in her letter, she stopped suddenly when she saw the very unwelcoming platinum colored hair. ~This couldn't be, no way could they make Malfoy head-boy. That would be crazy talk. No way could they do this, it's unthinkable~  
  
"Are you sure this is your car, Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes, this is the head car, and I am head boy, maybe it is you that doesn't belong?"  
  
"I am the hardest working student at Hogwarts! Out of all the student I diserve this the most!"  
  
"Whatever, mudblood," and with that she stormed out of the car to look for her friends.  
  
She spotted Ron first and ran to give him a hug. He had to take a step back to take in all of Hermiones new look. No wonder Harry asked her out she was beautiful. She had really matured over the years. Her hair was no longer uncontrolable, and her boring frame, had matured into a thin body with curves in all the right places. Her best featured had to be her eyes, big, deep, dark brown eyes. He was happy for Harry, he was happy for both of his friends for finally getting together. He was getting pretty serious with his Ravenclaw girlfriend Steffanie.  
  
"Did you find out who head boy is, 'Mione?"  
  
"Yeah, none other than the slimy git, Malfoy, himself"  
  
"You've got to be kidding me?"  
  
"I wish Ron, I really do, but Draco Malfoy is Head boy."  
  
They continued the ride to Hogwarts with converstaions about their summer, nothing really interesting happened, but it was something to keep Hermiones mind off having to share dorms with Malfoy. When they got to the school they where already in thier robes and a waiting the welcoming speach.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Hey, I hope you like it, and even if you don't review, please. I want to hear everyone's oppinion, not just the good ones. Thank you! 


	2. Get a Room

A/N- Just skip to the stars if you don't want to read me thank anybody, or babble on about stuff.  
  
KavaidensGirl: Your awesome! And of course your the first reviewer you read the story first! You are my beta reader!   
  
**if you guys like my story than you should read hers it's called Collision of two worlds, its way good, and 10x better than mine!**  
  
Pez-o-O: Thank you, and I plan on updating often, if I have the time. I'm looking forward to what you think about the story though,  
  
Imoganhm- I know it's short, I just wanted to get that out so readers know what I plan on doing, all I needed to say really was that Hermiones with Harry, and now she has to spend all this time with Draco. Thank you, for your review, and I promise the chapters get longer, and better.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch.2 Living arrangements  
  
After the feast, the head students were told to go to their dormitories so that they could meet with Dumbledore so he could show them around, and what they had to do. Hermione couldn't even look at Malfoy, but he couldn't keep is eyes off her.  
  
~How did this horrid mudblood, turn up to be this hot-ass witch. Oh bloody hell, stop thinking about her, and stop staring you look like an idiot. You can't like her, she's Ms.S.P.E.W and apart of the Golden Trio, and she's a mudblood....a hot mudblood! I thought I told you not to think like that! What am I doing? I'm arguing with myself, she's making me crazy, literally!~  
  
Hermione could help but notice Malfoy's strange facial expressions, he went from angry to happy to annoyed. She couldn't stop herself from laughing either, it was a terribly funny sight to see. Dumbledore obviously noticed too because he asked, "Mr. Malfoy is there something you would like to say, you seem to be deep in thought."  
  
"Oh, no sir, I was just thinking..um..about..how nice these rooms are" ~More like how nice her legs are~  
  
Hermione noticed that her robes had slipped open when she sat down and you could see through a slit her ankle to well above her knee. When she say Malfoy starring she immediately fixed it. ~Why does he have to gawk at me, I know he's just thinking of rude things to say about me. He's such an ass!~  
  
When Dumbledore had finished telling them about their duties, and such, Hermione decided she would go see Harry and Ron then do House checks. So, she left with Dumbledore so that she could avoid Malfoy and went strait to the Gryffindor common room. When she entered it was just Harry, Ron, and Ginny in the common room, so she went over and sat with Harry. He, feeling very brave, gave her a kiss on the lips as soon as she sat down. He hadn't kissed her in front of people and had really only done it once, the night he asked her out. She was totally surprised, so she didn't really kiss him back. But as soon as she relized what he was doing she deepened the kiss.   
  
"Hey, you guys get a room!"  
  
"Sorry, Ron but if you had to go as long as I have without kissing those lips, than you would have pounced on her when she came in the room too, mate"   
  
"Well, I can understand that"  
  
"Hey, I think I'm going to go to bed, you look kind of tired to Ron, let's go!" said Ginny hoping her brother would get her hint.  
  
"But I'm not..oh..right, yeah I'm feeling sleepy, too, catch you guys later." said Ron turning a little red.  
  
The other three couldn't help but laugh. Harry thought Hermione looked adorable when she laughed, he would have to make her do it more often. When they left Hermione kissed Harry, a sweet kissed filled with passion. He missed her so much over the summer, and now she was right her, with him, the place she was ment to be. There little kiss turned in to a small make out session and ended with Hermione saying that she had to go to House check. He didn't take his eyes off her until she was outside of the portrait hole. Then he got up and went to the boys dorms, to his bed.  
  
~I'm the luckiest guy ever~ and with that thought he drifted off to sleep.  
  
********************************************************  
  
A/N I hope you like it, it's a little bit longer than the last but not much. Read and Review, I'd really appreciate your thoughts. Thank you! 


	3. Sweetdreams

A/N- Well, I'm glad to hear that you guys liked it. It's fun to write so I'm going to keep doing it, I know where I want to go, I'm just not sure how I want to get there, I'm very much open to suggestions, so feel free to review any of your thoughts good or bad.  
  
Slytherinborn: I'm working on the length of the chapters, I really am, so please bare with me. Thank you  
  
bebe12321: I'd loved your review, it's was so funny. Thank you.  
  
KivaidensGirl: I know I haven't been able to get on, my mom's been on the computer like crazy lately. But I'm thankful for your support. Amazing, eh? I don't think I would go that far, but maybe you say that because you know the sneaky, horrible things I plan to do to my characters. Oh the twists and turns Hermione will cause! I can't help but laugh..haha haha. Thank you, your the bestest!  
  
Readers: To anyone else who read, but didn't review thank you for reader and please continue, and tell me what you think about it.  
  
Email me, if you guys want my email address is OrlandoFan1121@aol.com, feel free to email!  
  
+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+  
  
Right as Hermione got outside of the portrait hole, she ran into Malfoy.  
  
'I'm sorry, Granger'  
  
'...' Hermiones jaw dropped.  
  
'Why are you looking at me like that?'  
  
'Y-y-you apologized...to me!'  
  
'Yes, I know I did run into you'  
  
'Oh, but...you...  
  
'Yes, Granger, I said I'm sorry, but I do not think I will say it again, if you going to act like this.  
  
"No, it's just you've never said sorry to me for anything, calling me mudblood, or anything, and then you apologize for running into me, I was just caught off gaurd."~Why is Malfoy being nice???? First I see him, dare I say, check me out, and then he says sorry? I think he's crazy.~   
  
"Well, me running into you was an accident"  
  
"Have you checked all the dorms?"  
  
"No, I only did Slytherin, would you like to join me to do Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?"  
  
"But if we split up then we could do it faster"  
  
~Why did she shoot me down, I'm want to be nice to her, I've always wanted to be nice to her. I guess what good deed won't release me of the hundred bad ones I've done, I'll just have to work harder~ "Yeah, that's a better idea, meet up in the common room to figure out how to organize our duties?"  
  
~Why is asking me to spend time with him? Why does he think that him saying sorry for pushing me is going to change 6 years of torment? He'll have to work much harder than that.~ "Yeah, sounds good to me, C'ya then.  
  
|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|  
  
Malfoy entered the common room first, the Ravenclaw dorms are closest to the head dorms. He just sat on the couch and took in the room, he hadn't really look at it yet. It was really nice, every thing was decorated in blues and grays, and candles floated near the roof giving the room a nice glow. The room had a fire place, a large couch, and three chairs grazing on the floor. The furniture was blue, big, and comftorable. He, at the moment, was sitting in one of the chairs and he sunk into it, they were nicer than the ones he had a home, and his father only bought the finest. He was so into his thoughts he didn't even relize Hermione walked in.  
  
"I'm ganna go change out of my robes first, then we can get the head duties out of the way, k?"  
  
"...Oh, yeah, me too."  
  
"Meet back here"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
He walked up the left stairway, as she walked up the right. When he got to his room he pulled out black sweats, and a black tank top. Hermione changed into gray PJ bottoms and a gray spegetti strapped top that barely grazed her belly button.   
  
They met in the common room as planed and he sat on the couch and she sat across the coffee table in the floor. From his elevation he could see easily down her shirt, that was a major distraction!   
  
"So, how do you want to go about dorm checks, cause so far thats are only real job. I'm thinking you do two, I'll do two. You pick the ones you want to do, I'll do whatever."  
  
"Um, Slytherin and Hufflepuff are close together, and Gryfendor and Ravenclaw are close, so I'll take S and H, you go for G and R."  
  
"Do you always talk about the housed in letters?"  
  
"Yeah it's easier that way"  
  
"Hey, it's gett'n late, I'm ganna go to bed, C'ya tommorrow, goodnight."  
  
"Sweetdreams, Granger."   
  
A/N- I know it's not very long, but I haven't really got into the plot yet, I'm still building. But trust me when I finally establish everything, it'll be good. Well Review or email to tell me what you think, I'd really appreciate it. 


	4. Panting and Covered in Sweat

A/N: I only got one review for the last chapter, but that's cool, it wasn't that great. But tell  
  
me what you think about this one.   
  
  
  
THIS CHAP IS RATED ~R~  
  
  
  
Imoganhm: Yeah, I know its short, but I'm building the plot, and it's boring work.  
  
hugsalot22990: Thanks, I'm glad you said so.  
  
PinappleCube: Thanks, and yeah I'm still building because I know where I want to go I just can't get it yet :(  
  
angel-dolphin1: Thank you, I'll try to keep it up!  
  
KivaidensGirl: I love your reviews! Your the best, and I'm sorry I didn't send you the 3rd chap, I just really wanted to get it posted, but I sent you the 4th. Thank you, and get online, we're always missing eachother whenever we're on!  
  
|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|  
  
  
  
Malfoys POV-  
  
  
  
I was laying in bed reading a book when I heard a light taping on my door, I knew it was  
  
Hermione so I just told her to come in.  
  
  
  
I knew it was Hermione, but I didn't know she would be wearing black and red lacy  
  
nightgown. My jaw dropped at her sexiness.  
  
  
  
"Haha, like what you see Malfoy?" She said pointing to herself, and then sitting on the edge  
  
of my bed.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I think, way too much"  
  
  
  
"Well, I'll let you in on a little secret..." She leaned in closer to me "I'm hot"  
  
  
  
I wasn't going to deny it, because she was sexy as hell, so I kissed her. When my lips met  
  
hers I slightly nibbled on her bottom lip, and when she open her mouth, I slip my tongue in  
  
and worked it with perfection..They didn't call me a Sex God for nothing, I'm a damn  
  
good kisser. She started to deepen the kiss and she ran her hands on my chest and it sent  
  
chills up my spine. I want her so bad, I want to devour her.  
  
  
  
She started to unbutton my shirt, so I slipped off her clothes. She looked amazing in just her  
  
bra and underwear. She must have thought it wasn't even, because before I knew it I didn't  
  
have pants on anymore. I slipped my hand across her stomach and massaged her breast, she  
  
moaned, but I muffled it with a deep, passionate kiss. I took off her bra, and kissed my way  
  
down her neck to her right nipple. She moaned even louder, and I didn't bother muffling  
  
that one. She slipped of my boxers, and I took of her underwear, and she laid under me I  
  
could feel the heat coming of her body, it was so inticing. I looked at her and she nodded,  
  
granting me entry. I slowly entered her, I saw her wince in pain so I held myself up and  
  
waited for her to become comftorable. She gave me another nod, and I put myself in her  
  
completely. I could tell pain was surging through her, she had never done this before, so I  
  
was going to make it as memorable as possible.   
  
  
  
When I knew she was ready I slowly started pulling in and out, she softly moaned so I grew  
  
harder, and gradually faster. She started to rock her hips with mine in a steady motion. She  
  
moaned and kissed my neck, and I got faster. She started to tense, so I grew faster. I knew I  
  
was about to come, but I held it. I got faster and faster and she started to tense around me, it  
  
was getting to be too much.   
  
"Faster"  
  
I wasn't going to say no, so I went faster.  
  
"Oh, Merlin, yes! Right there...oh...harder"  
  
I came, and she soon followed.  
  
"OH DRACO"  
  
|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+  
  
  
  
Malfoy woke up covered in sweat, and he panted.   
  
"Shit, it was only a dream"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey, I know it wasn't a good place to stop because its a cliffhanger, but I didn't  
  
know where to go from there, hope you guys like, and even if you don't..TELL ME, please,  
  
I would really like to know what I need to approve upon. 


	5. Are You Sure?

A/N:I updated this chapter, because someone pointed out that it had an error. Sorry for the any confusion with author alerts.  
  
The room was calm with only the flickering noise of the fire and the quill scratching on parchment could be heard in the Head dorms at this time at night. Hermione had just got in from checking all the other dorms, and was now working on her potions essay. She looked up to see Draco scamper across the room straight to his dormitories. He'd been acting out of the ordinary for several days now, Hermione noticed. He hadn't actually acknowledged her at all for several days, no insults, no glares, no whispering and giggling with his Slytherin pals during class. She didn't mind it, it was just strange.  
  
While lost in thought she didn't even notice the large white bird enter her room and remain next to her. Harry owled her frequently, so this wasn't odd. This letter was different though, instead of its typical black messy scrawl, it was written exceptionally well in emerald ink.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Seeing that it we haven't done anything lately, outside of  
  
school work, I thought it would be a change to have a day  
  
to ourselves. I have planed an evening, so if you no other  
  
plans, join me at 7:00 tomorrow evening? I'll pick you up at  
  
your dorms.  
  
Love,  
  
Harry  
  
She hastily wrote a reply of a plain "yes" on her paper and sent it with Hegwig.  
  
|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|  
  
It was nearing five o'clock, so Hermione decided to get ready for her date with Harry. She grabbed clothes from her drawers and her robes, and went to draw her bath. She got the water to the right temperature, and she poured strawberry bath crystals and oils into the steaming water, and stepped in to soak. She lathered her long hair with shampoo and sat in the strawberry water. Right as she rinsed her hair clean, the door to the bathroom opened and Draco walked in wearing a black bath robe.  
  
"What do you think you are doing, get out!",cried Hermione  
  
"Well, I was going to get in the shower, because I just got back from quiditch practice, but I found you in here, I thought you wouldn't be here so I just came in, I'm really sorry."  
  
"I'll be out in a minute, it's not a problem"  
  
With that he turned and left the room. ~She has the best body, she's like a goddess. Long golden legs, and everything on her is perfect! Just stop thinking about her, she doesn't' want you she wants Potter. Everyone fucking wants the damn boy who lived!~  
  
|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|  
  
Hermione got dressed and out of the bathroom, and yelled to Draco it was free. ~I can't believe her just walked in on me, Thank Merlin for whoever invented bubblebaths~ She sat down at her vanity desk and pulled out her bush and combed her long brown hair. She pulled out her wand.  
  
She said "Siccus" and her hair dryed.  
  
"Rectus Teres," she said and her curls went straight and her hair was smooth  
  
She put on a little foundation, and some lip gloss she lined her eyes lightly with brown eyeliner and put on some masquera and she was good to go. Then she heard a knock on her door and went to answer it, of course it was Harry and he looked amazing. Ginny must have helped in get dressed and put some kind of charm on his hair because it wasn't all over the place. He looked so cute!  
  
"You look amazing, Hermione" said Harry as he took her hand and lead her down the hallway.  
  
"Thank you, and so do you. Where is it exactly that you taking me Mr.Potter?" she said with a smirk.  
  
"It's a surprise"  
  
They walked down to the lake where a dinner was sitting waiting for them. Harry pulled out her chair and Hermione sat down.  
  
"This is lovely Harry"  
  
"Well, I can only do my best for you" and he sat down, then Dobey came and asked them what they would like to drink.  
  
"Two glasses of red wine"  
  
"As you wish, Harry Potter" and he two wine glasses popped out of nowhere onto there tables, along with a small salad.  
  
They talked while they ate, Hermione told Harry how lovely it was over and over again. He really wanted her to like it, and she did, and she was happy, and she was beautiful. The way the candle light reflected on her face made her look like an angel, with glowing skin, and long hair, and beautiful eyes. He was in heaven! Then their next course came, grilled lemon chicken, broccoli, and corn. Hermione's favorite things to eat from home. They ate and talked and then dessert came, chocolate mousse pie.  
  
"The food was great Harry, all of my favorite things in one meal, your spoiling me"  
  
"Well, you should be spoiled get used to it"  
  
Dobey came and with a pop him and any trace of the meal was gone. They just down on near the lake and watched the stars. He was sitting and she was lying on him and he could tell she was cold so he grabbed a blanket that was set out by Dobey and wrapped it around her and they talked for hours. She felt perfect with him. She was genuinely happy, and it felt great. She turned and gave him a kiss and he gladly returned it. He nibbled in her lower lip and the slipped his tongue in her mouth and moved it around with skill. She then started to give him love bites on his neck. They didn't want to get carried away so he stopped, got up, grabbed her hand, and walked her to her room.  
  
"Do you want to come in, Harry"  
  
"Do you think that's a good idea"  
  
"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you to come in"  
  
"Okay" and they walked in and went to her room.  
  
He sat on her bed and she kissed him. A deep passionate kiss, and he grabbed her around the waist and switched their position. She started to unbutton his robes, and he undid hers. They continued this until they were naked. He slid one finger into her and moved it with skill, and then when he could he put in another one, he could tell she like it and it didn't hurt her. When she looked ready, he retracted his hand and hovered over her, waiting to enter.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this Hermione?"  
  
"Yes" and with that he lowered himself slowly into her she grabbed his shoulders when it started to hurt. When he was completely in her, he waited, until she wasn't so tense. He saw her nod and started to move in and out very slowly. She started to move with him so he moved faster, when they got a rhythem she started to pant and moan in pleasure. This made Harry want to go faster, and harder to make her louder. As he thrust himself into her he massaged one of her breast with his hand and the other he nibbled on and this sent chills down her spine. She tightened up against him and he knew she was close to coming. HE started going harder and faster and neither of them could take in anymore so they both erupted in their heat and passion.  
  
"I love you, Hermione"  
  
|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|  
  
A/N- I know I haven't updated in a while but I hurt my hand and couldn't type. Hope you guys like it, read and review, thank you! This chapter is longer than most so I hope you like it!  
  
Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! 


	6. Milady

A/N: Hey you guys! Now that I know where I'm going the chapters are going to be longer. Like the last one was good wasn't it??? I hope so, because it was so much fun to write! It feels so good to know what I'm doing too. It should also make it easier to read, it's not all going no where. I'm really tired of beating around the bush, so I think I will establish Draco and Hermione in this chapter, but I'm not sure. P/S: I had some formatting problems in my last chapter and I'm sorry for that, I don't know what's wrong with it. It might be because I change from a text file to a document but I'm not sure.  
  
*MAD PROPS TO THE AUTHORS OF: Rains of Tears: your story is awesome! Long Lost Loves Child: Kivaidensgirl just posted a new story and it's really good so far you guys should go read it! Collision of Two Worlds: Another by KivaidensGirl it's awesomous! I know that's not a real word but I'm going to use it anyway. ***You should really read these stories!!!  
  
**************************************  
  
"I love you too, Harry," and he held her until she fell asleep, but had to get back to his own dorms so he didn't seem suspicious to the other Gryffindor boys. She looked so peaceful sleeping there with just the dying light from the fire illumination her face.  
  
She woke up the next morning feeling around her large bed for Harry, but he wasn't there. She grabbed her robes and head towards the bathroom to shower.  
  
"Granger, next time you're fucking Potter can you put up a silencing charm!"  
  
"I'm so sorry, I guess I was a bit distracted," she said with a blush.  
  
"No need for details, trust me, I heard just about everything."  
  
******************************************  
  
~I can't believe I've been getting along with a mudblood. I mean, I have had to share dormitories with her for like four months. I, a Malfoy, talking nice with the girlfriend of Potter. What does she see in Potter anyway? He's such a fucking nerd, he gets fucking everything! Merlin, I want her.~  
  
While he argued with himself, Hermione was having a blast watching the Gryffindors winning their quiditch match against Ravenclaw. Harry must have saw the snitch because he suddenly pulled his broom towards the grounds. Harry went to grab the snitch but he fell forty feet to the hard ground below him.  
  
"Harry!" yelled Hermione as she ran to him.  
  
"Ms. Granger, please give him his space, and let the teacher help him to Madam Promfey," said Madam Hooch.  
  
As soon as Harry was settled in, and Madam Promfey permitted it, Hermione visited Harry. He was awake but he didn't say much when she kissed him on the forehead and sat down next to his bed.  
  
"How long will he be in bed ridden?" asked Hermione, keeping her hopes high that he would be able to go to the Halloween ball tomorrow.  
  
"Well, he has a pretty bad concussion so he'll have to stay in bed for a couple of days."  
  
Harry knew what Hermione was thinking. He knew she really wanted to go to the ball, and he did too, but he would instead be stuck in a bed. He didn't want Hermione to skip it for him. "You should still go to the dance, Hermione. You got the best costume to go, so you should have fun. I'll be fine, I've spent enough time in here to get used to it."  
  
"No, I want to be with you"  
  
"Do you want me to be happy?" she nodded, "then go, hang out with Ron, you guys haven't had much time together, because your always with me. I think he's feeling a little jealous, it would be a great opportunity!"  
  
"Okay, I'll go, but I'm coming here as soon as I can."  
  
"Just as long as you have some fun!"  
  
*******************************  
  
She had spent all day with Harry, but now it was time to get into her costume for the dance. She was going as a faerie, Harry had picked her costume out. When she was all done getting dressed she looked in the mirror and she thought she looked good. Her dress was a light purple, and had a tight corset that hugged her so tightly she thought she might pass out, and the bottom belled out in layers of fabric. Her favorite part were her wings, they were glittery purple that matched her dress, and charmed to move as if they were lightly flapping. Her make up was light but beautiful. Soft lip gloss coated her full lips, and light violet powder was painted on her eyes.  
  
***********************************  
  
When Malfoy found out that Hermione would be attending the ball without Harry, he knew it was his chance to charm her. He had to be mysterious, so she would not know it was him. He thought hard about someone who looked good in a mask. He thought about wizards, but none of them were good enough. Then he thought about a muggle he heard about once. He quickly got the things he needed and went to work on his costume.  
  
**************************************  
  
Hermione met up with Ron at the Gryffindor common room, and his jaw dropped. Hermione walked up to him and closed it for him by pushing up on his bottom jaw.  
  
"You look great, Mione," said Ron.  
  
"Thank you, shall we go then"  
  
"We shall," he said as they looped arms. They made their way down to the entrance to the great hall. When they entered all eyes turned towards Hermione.  
  
"You look beautiful, Hermione," said Ginny.  
  
"So do you, in your mermaid costume," said Hermione, thinking of Arial from The Little Mermaid.  
  
"Hermione, would you like to dance?" asked Dean Thomas.  
  
"Sure, if it's all right with you Ron," she said as she walked off with Dean when Ron nodded "yes." While she was dancing with Dean she saw a masked figure walk into the Hall. He was wearing a black mask a crossed his eyes. He was wearing a white shirt that had the first four buttons undone so that his chest was showing, and black leather pants that tied in the front instead of zippering. He looked so hot!  
  
Everyone else must have noticed him too, because the whole room was quite then a rushing wave of whispers escaped from the Great Hall. He started to walk straight towards Hermione. When he reached her, the mysterious man grabbed her hand from Dean's and asked her for the next dance. Like what seemed on queue the song ended and a slow song was starting to be heard.  
  
He grabbed her hand and slipped his other hand around her waist. They danced close and in perfect rhythm with the song. Hermione's thoughts of Harry started to drift from her mind as she danced more with this mysterious stranger. When the song ended he leaned down and whispered in her ear to follow him.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked when they got outside.  
  
"That is for me to know, mi'lady," he said as he put his finger under her chin pulling her face up towards his. Their faces got closer until her lips gently caressed his. He nibbled on her lip awaiting entry, and she granted. He slowly slipped his tongue into her mouth and slowly massaged her tongue with his.  
  
"Oh Merlin, what am I doing?" she said when reality hit her, "I have to go," and she ran off toward where Harry was. ~What was I thinking? What am I going to do? What am I going to tell Harry?~  
  
***************************  
  
He thought about chasing her, but he knew she was going to Potter. ~I can believe it worked! I got a kiss from her. I mean, she did kiss me. Why do I want to kiss a mudblood? Especially, why do I want to kiss that mudblood?! Draco went to his dorm and got changed into sweats and a black muscle shirt and sat on the couch.  
  
****************************  
  
When Hermione reached Harry he was sleeping and she did not want to wake him, so she turned around and headed toward her room. When she got there Malfoy was sitting on the couch.  
  
"How was the ball, Hermione?"  
  
"Wonderful" she said. Even though she loved Harry very much, the kiss she shared with the masked man was amazing. She still could feel the adrenaline pumping through her from that kiss. She never felt that way with Harry.  
  
"I'm a little tired, I'm going to go to bed," she said as she walked towards her room.  
  
Right before she got to her door she heard Draco say, "Good night..Mi'lady."  
  
************************  
  
A./N: That was soooooo much fun to write. I hope you guys like that my chapters are getting longer. Well, I hope you like it! You should tell me! Thank you, R&R please! 


	7. It Was You?

A/N: Hey, I know I don't usually update this soon, but I'm doing this for my awesome beta whose birthday is tomorrow! You're the bestest Steffanie, happy birthday!!! You should go read her story and review it for her on her B-Day!!! Her pen name is KivaidensGirl, and her story Collision of two worlds is really good! I'm so happy with my how my stories going, I hope you can tell with how my writing has changed.  
  
**Thank you to all of my readers, you people are the real reason I enjoy writing this so much!**  
  
*********************************************  
  
"It was you?" she said too embarrassed to look at him.  
  
"Yeah, it was me."  
  
"Why'd you do it?"  
  
"I don't know, it just felt right," said Draco not really having a reason, "do you regret it now?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you know it was me."  
  
"No," she said as she slipped through the door, leaving Draco to comprehend what she just said.  
  
*********************************************  
  
~Does that mean she likes me? If so, does that mean I have a chance?~ He thought as he tossed and turned in his bed.  
  
~Why am I going crazy over her? I was raised not do want beneath me? What are you talking about, she's not beneath you! She beats you at everything! You could try all you want and she would and does kick your ass at it,~ thinking about that brought a smile to his face.  
  
********************************************  
  
~Oh Merlin, does this mean I like Malfoy? I can't like Malfoy, plus, Malfoy would never like me. He kissed me back, does this mean something? Why am I still thinking about this? It was just a kiss,~ thought Hermione but what was she kidding herself she liked that kiss, she could still feel the affects of that kiss. She wanted more of that kiss.  
  
*********************************************  
  
She hadn't realized she had fallen asleep until she woke up from the sun light pouring through her window at her. She got dressed and went to see Harry. She felt so guilty about her actions, but she refused to tell him.  
  
He looked so helpless in the hospital bed, his head wrapped in bandages along with his wrist and both his ankles. She walked closer to his bed and placed a small kiss in his forehead.  
  
"Good morning, sleepy-head," she said when she saw him stir in discomfort in the bed and slowly open his eyes. Something just didn't feel the same. They both sensed it, but they happily ignored it.  
  
"I'm hungry," he said, and she laughed.  
  
"Well, I'll ask Madam Pomfrey if I can take you to the Great Hall to eat breakfast," she said as she left and returned a few minutes later, "she said it would be fine for you to go eat, but you'll have to return here for her to check you." They left to the Great Hall.  
  
They spent most of their time talking with Ron. Fortunately, he didn't mention the "mysterious" boy he say Hermione leave with.  
  
After she walked with Harry back to Madam Pomfrey, she ran into Ginny. She was full of questions that Hermione really didn't want to answer.  
  
"Who was that boy last night, I mean, you did dance with him," she said in a very curious manner, "Did he tell you?"  
  
"No, he didn't. He danced with me then he left, or at least I didn't run into him, sorry," she answered hastily, "Sorry, to cut this chat short but I have tons of work to do, catch you later."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Malfoy had been thinking about Hermione all day. He had to tell her, and he had to be with her. Her birthday was coming up. He had asked her one day when they were doing Potion's homework, knowing it would come in handy. He left, as she entered, to plan.  
  
Before he entered his room he made brief, friendly conversation with her. It just seemed to float of their mouths, like it was the most natural thing they have ever done. They just continued to talk the Sunday evening away. They learned a brief history about one another, nothing to personal but just enough to cure any curiosities.  
  
Hermione caught in conversation totally, again, forgot about Harry. The more their words flowed the more she was drawn to his breathtaking lips. She hadn't even noticed herself get closer to him, inching closer and closer with each word spoken.  
  
She could take it anymore she had to kiss him. She had to feel he knees go weak, and her breath grow short. She had to feel him. And before she knew she was kissing him. She wasn't sure who started the kiss, but she was sure she was going to continue it.  
  
Their tongues danced together in perfect rhythm. They both knew they shouldn't be doing it, and that made is so much more desirable. She knew she had to meet Harry in less than an hour, and Draco knew his weekly update with his father was scheduled for tonight in the fire place right in front of them. Then the kiss was over as soon as it started, neither of them sure you pulled away. They both knew, though, that they wanted to continue this exciting, passionate experience.  
  
*********************************************  
  
~Maybe, I won't have to work as hard at getting her after all,~ thought Draco. He grabbed her journal and started to write:  
  
Dear Journal:  
I'm going to plan Hermione a great birthday party in our common room. A small party, just me and her together for diner, maybe. I don't know how I'll be able to make plans with her on her birthday, because she's probably doing something with Potter. Maybe breakfast in bed. I'll get her a gift, something she'll like. I don't know what Hermione likes! I'll have to find that out, too. Hermione and I, will be together! I don't care if I have to kill Potter. I will have my sweet Hermione.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Hermione spent the rest of the evening talking to Harry. It was nothing like talking to Draco. With Harry she had to force her words out, and think about what to say, she never noticed this before. Maybe she had changed, or because of new experiences she noticed what was all ready there. She was nervous around Harry now, she wasn't at all nervous with Draco.  
  
~Blah, blah, blah....is quiditch the only thing Harry knows? That is all he has been talking about for two hours, you'd think he'd have something interesting to say,~ Hermione thought, trying not to fall asleep. ~Why am I being so impatient with him?~  
  
"Harry it's getting kind of late, I'm going to go to bed," she got up to leave, "goodnight, sweet dreams," when she was done talking she kissed him on the lips lightly and walked to her dorm room. After the last few days she needed a lot of sleep.  
  
*********************************************  
  
A/N Press that button and review me!!!! You know you want to! Sorry, got a little carried away! I really appreciate my readers, so you don't have to review as long as you read. THANK YOU!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Happy Birthday Pt1

A/N: Hey, FF.net is being a bitch and won't let me post Chapter 7, so I decided to write Chap 8. Hope you like!  
  
*********************************************  
  
Dear Journal,  
Tomorrow is Hermione's birthday and I have everything planed. I can't believe I'm doing this, it's so weird, so not me. I guess you do crazy things when your in love...Did I just say I was in love??? I can't be in love, that's crazy! Why am I writing this down??? What am I doing? Whatever.  
  
He put his journal away and left to quidditch practice. Maybe, flying would help him ease his nerves.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Hey, Ginny wait up. Can we go talk?" asked Hermione hoping she could tell her friend her problems.  
  
"Yeah sure, your place or mine?"  
  
"Yours," she said because Ginny had the Prefects room, because it would be Harry and Draco free.  
  
"What's up, 'Mione?" Ginny questioned as Hermione paced in her room.  
  
"If I tell you, it cannot leave this room, promise?"  
  
"No problem."  
  
"I think I'm...okay you can't freak when I tell you this,"  
  
"I won't, you can tell me Hermione."  
  
"I think I'm falling for Draco."  
  
"WHAT!?! How can you like Malfoy? He's like King of the assholes!"  
  
"That's what I thought too, but the last couple of weeks, being with him have been wonderful."  
  
"How did this happen?"  
  
"Well, remember that guy at the ball?"  
  
"Merlin that was Malfoy?" said Ginny in shock.  
  
"Yeah, that was Malfoy. You can't deny he didn't look amazing. I remember you quizzing me about him."  
  
"What about Harry?"  
  
"I don't know, but you cannot tell him!"  
  
"I won't but you should, it's not like you've done anything with Malfoy besides that dance, right?"  
  
"Well," she said blushing, "We've kissed."  
  
"Hermione! How could you do that to Harry?"  
  
"I don't know. It's like I can't even remember him when I'm with Draco."  
  
"That's not good, Hermione, you should tell Harry, or you should stop messing around with Draco."  
  
"I know, but I don't know what I want to do right now, but I have to go. Thank you Ginny for talking, and thank you for keeping it a secret."  
  
"What are friends for, but remember I'm Harry's friend too."  
  
*********************************************  
  
She tried to do her homework and try to forget about Draco. She loved Harry, but she was falling deep for Draco. She decided to write in her diary, because that always helped her work things out.  
  
November 20th, Whenever I look in to his gray eyes I feel my knees go weak. When I gaze at his lips, remembering the kisses, it takes my breath away. When he puts his hands through his hair it has to be the cutest thing he does, especially when he's frustrated. No wonder I'm in love with him. Wait, I'm not in love with him, am I?  
  
This is not helping like it usually does. Maybe, there's no cure for this. Maybe, I'm supposed to be with Draco, like its fates just playing a game on me. Whatever, it is I think I want it to happen.  
  
Well, it's getting late, and my birthdays tomorrow so I'll be very busy with my friends, so I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight!  
  
She put her diary away, tuned off her light, and went to sleep.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Draco woke up early the next day, so he'd have plenty of time to get everything ready. It was Monday so they had classes, but it was his only chance to do anything with her. Her whole afternoon was probably going to be spent with Potter.  
  
He got the food from the kitchen, and brought it back on a silver serving dish. It had to plates both had toast, eggs, and pancakes with to mugs with hot coffee in them.  
  
"Hungry?" he asked when she saw her eyes open. When she saw that he had a tray of food, she nodded, and he set the platter on her night stand.  
  
They both started eating, and carried on conversation. They both acted as if this would happen everyday. When the food was gone, he took away their plates and returned with a small box.  
  
"Happy Birthday Hermione," he said handing her the velvet black box.  
  
"You got me a gift?"  
  
"Yes, I did, now you have to open it."  
  
"Oh, it's a claddah ring," she said after she opened recognizing the silver crowned heart being held by two hands.  
  
"Your familiar with them then?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, my mother used to have one," she said, about to slip it on her finger.  
  
"May I?" he asked taking the ring and slipping it on her fingers trying to see which one it fit on. He finally slipped it on her ring finger.  
  
She didn't bother to thank him; instead she put her arms around his next and gave him a kiss. She nibbled on her bottom lip and then slid her tongue inside of his mouth. As they continued he deepened the kiss.  
  
"You like it then?" he said with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that."  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah, Draco?"  
  
"I like you Hermione, a lot. Ever since the ball I can't get you at of my head," this isn't what he planned on doing, but it just seemed like the right time.  
  
"I know exactly what you mean," she said grabbing him for another kiss.  
  
*********************************************  
  
A/N: I know it's like I'm rushing it along, but them falling in love isn't the main thing I wanted to do. I have so many things I plan on doing. I really like this chapter though; it was mad fun to write! I hope you guys like it too; please tell me if you thought it was too soon. I don't know if it was a good idea to do, but it's where I want them to be and I couldn't wait to get them there. More fluff and stuff to come, I'm sure. Well I think I'm going to start chapter 9 right now. *Readers: you guys are the best!!!!! 


	9. Happy Birthday Pt2

A/N: I know it seems kind of fast, but I'm tired of writing about nothing. Now that I have my plot structured, it makes it so much easier to write. Hope you like this chapter; it's the rest of her birthday, starting where the part one left off. THANKS  
  
*I have to give these authors and/or stories their props:  
  
Rain of Tears: This story is an HG/DM, and it's really good!  
  
Dueling with Fate: Also a HG/DM, and it's so funny.  
  
Regrets: Again, it's a HG/DM, and the characters are very in character.  
  
Don't Pretend to Love Me: Is a HP/HG and is hilarious!  
  
Longing: Is a HG/DM, and is very well written.  
  
KivaidensGirl: Go check out her stories, their excellent! Really, her stories are amazing.  
  
Courtney11989: She has excellent stories too!  
  
**You should really check these stories and/or authors out, and review them, because they deserve major reviews!!!!!  
  
*********************************************  
  
She broke away from the kiss and got off of her bed. She had to get ready for class, and she had to spend the rest of the day with Harry, Ron, and Ginny.  
  
"I have to get ready for class. Thank you Draco, for everything, this morning was incredible. The ring was beautiful."  
  
"Well, your welcome, but you really deserved a nice morning on your birthday," and with that he left to allow her to change and get ready for class.  
  
*********************************************  
  
The day flew by, and before she knew it she was getting ready for her birthday date with Harry. In the past, getting ready for a date with Harry took hours. When she was done today, she noticed it only took her 45 minutes.  
  
She looked in the mirror, and she seemed different. Usually when she looked in the mirror she could see the excitement radiate off her face because she knew she was going to spend the entire night with Harry. Lately, she had no real desire to see Harry, but her heart skipped a beat whenever she saw Draco.  
  
She ran down the stairs when she heard the faint rapping at the door. When he entered he gave her flowers, and gave her a small kiss.  
  
"How very original, Potter," said a voice nobody knew was in the room.  
  
"Let's go Harry," she said leaving the room, but not before giving Draco a small smile.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Um, well, I can't tell you that," he said with a smirk, "Speaking of, you're going to have to shut your eyes!"  
  
She closed her eyes and he led her to the Gryffindor common room where all her friends were waiting for her. When they entered, everyone shouted, "Happy Birthday!"  
  
"Oh, you guys threw me a party, you guys are the greatest!"  
  
They danced and partied for hours, and it was getting late so somebody brought up opening her gifts. When she was done tearing through the presents, she had; red stone bracelets from Ginny, a book on important witches in the 1600's from Ron, and some random stuff from other people. She thanked everyone, told them the evening was great, but it was getting late.  
  
"Well, I suppose you don't want this then?" Harry said handing her a long jewelry box. She opened it and saw the most beautiful necklace she'd ever seen. She pulled out the white gold chain, to reveal a faceted heart made of a stone she wasn't familiar with.  
  
"Its dragon's breath," said Harry when he saw Hermione gazing at the red heart, "I had a friend of Charlie's make it for you."  
  
"It's beautiful, Harry," she said still fascinated by the stone that seemed to be holding flames.  
  
"You're beautiful," he said grabbing her for a kiss. While everyone was still down stairs they went to Harry's bed. When they were done Hermione kissed Harry's sweaty forehead and left to her dorms.  
  
*********************************************  
  
November 21, Today was my birthday, and it was the worst and best day of my life. This morning with Draco was pure bliss, but the second I saw Harry I felt so guilty. I shouldn't be doing this to Harry. I love Harry, but I'm falling in love with Draco.  
  
I can't be in love with Draco, he's a git. No, he used to be a git, now he's amazing. Whenever he touches me I can feel his energy, I can feel it surge through my body. Merlin, what am I going to do? Harry's my best friend, I can't do this to him. It kills me to know that I don't know what to do. I always know the answers, but I can't solve this problem using a book, so I don't' know what to do and that scares me.  
  
It's getting late, Hermione*  
  
*********************************************  
  
Draco walked into her room when he didn't see her light on anymore. She was asleep, she looked so peaceful in her sleep, he thought. He sat down on her bed and pulled her hair off her face. He grabbed her hand and rubbed his finger over the ring he gave her. Then he kissed her cheek and went to his own room to write in his journal.  
  
Dear Journal, Her birthday went great. She kissed me twice, and both times it was as enticing as the first kiss at the dance. So she'll forget about Potter, and she'll be mine. Merlin, I'm falling for her. I, Draco Malfoy, who never is in love, finally have found it. If somebody told me years ago that I would be saying I was in love with the Mudblood, Hermione Granger, I would have hexed them into the next century then laughed my ass off. I don't know what I'm saying, I'm going crazy! Whatever.  
  
*********************************************  
  
A/N: Hey, I hope you guys like it. I was originally going to post this with chapter 8, but the last chapter had such a cute ending, I thought anyway.  
  
DceptiveNocence: Hey actually KivaidensGirls my beta for the past 8 chapters, but since that I have acquired 2 more beta's. My computers been real crazy lately and I when KG sends my chapters back they have been formatted wrong, so I haven't been able to use her beta'd chapter. I have fixed this problem now, and plan on fixing all of my chapters. I personally suck at spelling and most grammar; I rarely catch it in my stories. I usually don't pay much attention to it. Given, that I didn't realize how bad it actually was, I will now start to double check my spelling and grammar. Thank you for you review and your criticism and never worry about what you're saying if it's the truth. Keep reading, Amelia* 


	10. It Only Gets Better from Here

A/N: I know I kind of just skipped over Hermione and Harry's escapede in Harry's dorms, but I don't like writing that. Well here I go for chapter 10:  
  
Hey these authors have great stories:  
  
KivaidensGirl  
  
PinappleCube  
  
Alyssium  
  
Their stories are major good, I swear!  
  
Reviewers, thank you, you're the best!

  
  
Weeks passed with no suspicion, she still hung out with Harry regularly, but whenever she could she would steal kisses and sorts from Draco.  
  
"We're going to get caught one of these times," said Hermione when Draco pulled her into a broom closet.  
  
"Makes it more desirable, don't you think?" he said planting a heavy kiss on her already kiss-swollen lips.  
  
"Very funny, but I have a class to get to," she said pulling away from his kiss and leaving.  
  
"Why did you just come out of the broom closet, Hermione?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh..That..I...I swore I saw a first year couple go in there to make-out so, being head girl, decided to break it up," she said, then noticing the broom closet door starting to open she slammed against it making sure Draco could get it open, she turned her head to the side and said, "HARRY, why don't you walk me to class?"  
  
"Are you okay, 'Mione?" he said a little confused as to why Hermione was talking to the broom closet door, "I mean you're feeling all right aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, Harry I'm fine, but we're going to be late for charms."  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Draco when Hermione entered their common room.  
  
"Well, Harry saw me come out of the closet and if he would have saw you come out too, he would have known what we were doing."  
  
"I think it would be fun to tell Potter we were having a total make-out fest in a broom closet."  
  
"Yeah, I bet you would."  
  
"Hermione, what are you doing over Christmas break, like are you going home?"  
  
"Well, my parents are going to be at a dental conference in the states, and then Ron invited me to the burrow ...but I was thinking I would just stay here." she said trying to hint to him to stay here with her and have a week with no Harry to worry about.  
  
"Well, we could stay here, or we could go to my new flat."  
  
"Since when do you have your own flat?" she asked not remembering him telling her anything about it  
  
"Mum, bought it for my seventeenth birthday"  
  
"So, there would be no teachers or parents..."  
  
"Just us," he said hoping she would go for it.  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
December 19th,  
  
Draco wants to spend the holidays alone in his flat. I thought we would just be here in the common room the whole time not really venturing out, but instead we'll be able to enjoy a whole city. I wonder where his flat is. This is going to be the best.  
  
Sleep is over powering me, Hermione   
  
Journal,  
  
Hermione's coming home with me over the holiday! It's going to be great, me and her alone, by the fire, sipping wine, together. We won't have to hide from Potter, or Weasel. We can just be us, together.  
  
I didn't think she was going to want to go, I mean, I didn't' think she would so easily want to spend time with just me.  
  
Whatever  
  
"Is your trunk packed, yet?"  
  
"Yeah, we have to leave now the train will be departing soon."  
  
"Well, then lets go, Hermione," said Draco levitating all of their stuff.  
  
When they got to the train, their belongings were all stored in the head compartments.  
  
"Hermione? I thought you were staying back at school," Ron said when they walked passed each other.  
  
"Oh, a muggle friend asked if I would like to stay with her over the holidays," she said lying through her teeth.  
  
"You have muggle friends?"  
  
"Yes, Ron, I do, but we better get on the train before it leaves without us."  
  
"Are you going to sit with us?"  
  
"No, I'm going to sit in the head compartments, at Professor McGonagall's request," she said and left to board the train.  
  
"So, where is this flat?" asked Hermione when they got off the train.  
  
"In Paris, it has the best view of the city. Here grab this portkey."  
  
With that disturbing familiar pull on their bellybuttons they were out side of a door, that Hermione guessed was Draco's flat. He opened the door for her and she entered into a normal looking flat. It didn't seem to have that gaudy over-the-top Malfoy touch, she loved it! It was really comfortable, with black furniture and a small fireplace in the living room.  
  
"It's very nice, Draco, very you."  
  
"Great so you think its crap!" he said with a grin.  
  
"Haha, very funny," she said giving him the kiss she'd been holding back on since they got off the train.  
  
"Well you better go get ready; I have reservations at the Café Mériter Amour at seven. Go get dressed; your stuff should be in the room 2cd door, down the hall."  
  
She followed his directions and came to, what she thought, must be his bedroom. On the bed was a large white box that had a tag that said "To Hermione." She opened the box and pulled out a simple black dress, a stunning diamond necklace, and a card. She opened the card and read:  
  
My dear Hermione,  
  
This is you're first Christmas gift, I hope you like it, your look beautiful!  
  
Draco  
  
She changed into the dress and then the necklace, she noticed that the neckline of the dress went perfectly with the length of the necklace, and the dress was a perfect fit. When she left she noticed she didn't' have any shoes that would match.  
  
"I think you'll need these," said Draco holding a pair of black strapped high heeled shoes.  
  
When both of them were all done getting ready, and finally got a look at one another.  
  
"You look beautiful, Hermione," said Draco in awe of her radiating beauty.  
  
"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself," she said with a wink.  
  
"Malfoy seating for two"  
  
"Right this way Madam, Sir," said leading them to their table.  
  
They sat down at a small table towards the back of the Café. Hermione looked around, "this place is beautiful, Draco."  
  
"Excuse eh' Mau, would you like a bottle of wine for this beautiful Mademoiselle?"  
  
"Your finest red wine," replied Draco.  
  
"Right away, sir," said the waiter and went straight for the kitchen. When he came back he poured them both glasses of wine then went to get their food. They talked more than they ate, but drank glass after glass of wine.  
  
"If your trying to get me drunk," she said almost slipping out of her chair, "I think you've succeeded, Mr. Malfoy," she continued and pointed a wobbling finger at him.  
  
"Check please" Draco said as their waiter went by.  
  
"That was the best night I've ever had," she said when she got home and drank a sobering potion.  
  
"It only gets better from here."  
  
A/N: I hope you like it! Review, thanks! 

P/S Cafe Meriter Amour is ruffly translated to Cafe Worthy of Love


	11. Fun with Manly Prostitutes, Gifts, and W...

A/N: Sorry it's been like forever since I've updated, but I've had a mad case of writer's block, but KivaidensGirl helped me with that, this whole chapter was her idea! You should thank her by reading her stories, or you should do it because they're really really good!  
  
P.S: My other beta Courtney wanted to make an appearance, and since she is my beta, I said of course. Hope you like!  
  
When Draco said it only gets better from here he meant it! Every night, there was a new surprise. He took her to see her favorite show in the theater, how he knew she hadn't the slightest idea. They went out to eat every night and at a different place, each time getting better and better. Hermione kept forgetting Harry more and more, and she knew that was a very bad thing, but being with Draco was easy, she didn't have to work at it like she did with Harry, it simply came natural to her.   
  
It was coming to there final days of their holiday break, and today was none other than Christmas Eve. Journal, This is the day, I will make her mine forever. I love her, and it's a very scary thought, but I have to tell her, I have to show her, and I plan on doing it with perfection. I have to set up the balcony for our Christmas Dinner.   
  
Hermione was laying on Draco's bed and thinking about how in the world she got here.   
  
December 24th, This is so major crazy. I lied to Harry, Ron, and Ginny, to be with Draco??? He's not the same person anymore, they'll never see that, but I have! I'll just catch hell from them. Yeah I can see it now...  
  
"Ron, Ginny, I'm leaving Harry because I'm on love with Draco Malfoy"  
  
Ron: "What!?!"  
  
Ginny: "He is hot, isn't he, but what about Harry?"  
  
"Harry, for the past month I've been falling in love with Draco"  
  
Harry: "How could you do this to me...AWWWW"  
  
Okay, so that's not exactly how it would go, Ron wouldn't be so Crabbe and Goyle, and Ginny wouldn't be so Lavender, and Harry wouldn't be so girlie about it, but.... I don't want to think about them, I want to think about Draco. His perfect hair, his stormy gray eyes, his good-tasting lips, his rock chiseled body, I want to drown myself in thought. No, I want to drown myself in him! Hermione  
  
Hours passed and Hermione soon heard a knock on the door and lazily said come in. He was decked out in a black suit, and he looked amazing!  
  
"Where are we going tonight, that you dressed up so much for?" asked Hermione giving him a second look over.  
  
"Not to far, but you will be needing this," he said handing her another box similar to the first one.  
  
She opened it and it was a deep blue dress.  
  
"Turn around?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Okay done, zip me."  
  
He grabbed the zipper and slowly pulled it up. Then grabbed her hand and directed her to the balcony door.  
  
"Close your eyes," he said grabbing the door handle, then pulling her outside, "open."  
  
When Hermione opened her eyes she couldn't believe it. The balcony had a candle lit table for two, in the middle of his balcony. The whole thing was covered in small lit tee-lights, it was like a small piece of heaven. And it got better, when they sat down, she looked over and saw what a great view the place had, it over looked the lighted city of Paris, perfectly.  
  
"This is amazing."  
  
When they were finished eating, it was pretty late, and they ended up falling asleep on the floor in front of the fireplace in his living room after talking away most of the night, about the past, and how much had changed.   
  
Draco woke up in the morning finding himself tangled with Hermione. He kissed her forehead, and went out in the early morning to get some fresh air and clear his head. It was very early and it was still relatively dark. He just started to walk the streets, not venturing to far from home, and the sleeping Hermione.  
  
"Misue? My name is Courtney, do you want to have some fun?" A man looking woman asked.  
  
"Yeah, nothing like catching something like Syphilis from a prostitute on Christmas, I'm not interested in your...services." Draco said, then quickly walked in the other direction.  
  
Merlin, that chick was nasty looking...eww Draco thought as the vomit rose in his mouth.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the flat, Hermione had woke up and realized Draco wasn't there, and was suddenly startled by an owl fly down next to her. She grabbed the parcels off of the birds talons, and noticed then immediately as Ron, Ginny, and Harry's gifts. She opened the one from Ginny first and it was a pair of crazy pink hooped earrings, and from Ron she got another book, (he really didn't shop very well!) she took the gifts and the third unwrapped parcel and put them in one of the suit cases she brought. She then walked out to the balcony to enjoy the morning breeze. Then she heard the door open and foot steps to the back of the house.   
  
Draco opened the Arcadia door, carrying something small in his right hand.  
  
Since she had already gotten so much from him, she didn't really expect much, but she knew this would be like the "big" gift. He opened his hand revealing a small white gold ring, which after a second glance she noticed was a serpent wrapped around a green stone.  
  
"It's beautiful," she said as he slid it on her slim finger, "are you marking me Slytherin?"  
  
"Possibly, but if you don't like it, I'd completely understand, since you are so Gryffindor!" he said with a playful expression. She slowly leaned in to kiss him, and he quickly deepened the kiss. Before they knew it they were in his bed room, almost completely undressed. He laid her down gently on the white silk linens that made up his bed.  
  
Their love making was simple, it was peaceful, it was them, all their love rushing through them, it was simply perfect. The way they wanted it to be.  
  
Neither of them needed to speak, nor did they need to acknowledged what that they had just consummated their relationship.   
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I don't want to have to sneak around anymore." She said snuggling closer to him.  
  
Hope you liked!  
  
Stef,  
Your help was much needed and looks great! I typed the chapter in email so I hope it didn't show up funny again! Tell me if it did!  
  
THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH! Amelia 


End file.
